Machete
| firemodes = Slash Stab | Movement_speed = Unknown (but slower) | used = Terrorists Counter-Terrorists (cut) | Entity = weapon_machete (cut) }} The machete is a melee weapon from Counter-Strike & Counter-Strike: Condition Zero and used by Terrorists in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes. Overview The machete is a Terrorist exclusive melee weapon in the Deleted Scenes. It inflicts higher damage, has longer reach than the knife, and wielders can hit the player even while moving. Enemies armed with the machete can run faster than the player unless the latter is equipped with a Scout. When the player is being attacked by a machete user, that player's screen will rotate about 10 degrees for several seconds making it slightly more difficult to aim. The machete is also one of the few weapons that bypass the protection provided by the Tactical Shield. Damage Appearances .]] The Machete appears as a Latin machete with blue steel and a toothed edge with a blue plastic handle. Only held by Terrorists, it appears in several missions in the Deleted Scenes. * Several Machetes appears during the events of Recoil. They mostly attack and ambush players from corners or locked doors. They are no longer seen after finding the Delta Force Sniper. * A few machetes appear in the initial sections of Lost Cause's compound. * Only one Machete appears in Building Recon at the statue area. * Two machetes appear in DrugLab, one in the tunnel and one under the breaking stairs inside the compound. * A couple of machetes appear on the deck and in and near the engine room of the ship in Thin Ice. * Three machetes appear at the end of Downed Pilot, two after rescuing the first pilot in the village, and one when rescuing the last pilot in the village. * Three machetes are fought within Moses Sepulveda's warehouse hideout in Turn of the Crank, one of which seen manning the M2 Browning Machine Gun. * Although rare, machetes do appear before the courtyard area inside one of the buildings in Alamo right as the operative's teammates are ambushed and shot. * Some machetes appear throughout GenaServ's office complex in Rise Hard. The boss is also the only boss of the game that uses the Machete. * Some machete users appear in Fastline. * Inside of the compound in Truth in Chaos, some machete users appear in the corridors, mainly guarding VX gas containers. * Two machete users appear in Pipe Dream, inside the complex. * Some machete users are fought within the chemical plant in Sandstorm. Behind the scenes * The machete was originally meant to appear in Gearbox Software's builds of ''Counter-Strike and Counter-Strike: Condition Zero. ** It was to be a Terrorists-only weapon and could have served some use in the Jungle levelsCOUNTER-STRIKE : CONDITION ZERO on MegaGames, this perhaps hints towards another cut possible use in Ritual Entertainment's build of the game, as the Knife in Downed Pilot was used to cut through vines and roots. ** If released, it would have been the first purchasable melee weapon in the series, a status that has yet to be claimed. * The presence of a cut viewmodel and a worldmodel in the Deleted Scenes' game files hints that the player was originally supposed to acquire a machete, possibly from a dead enemy. Trivia * The cut Counter-Strike and Condition Zero design is based on the kukri curved machete, while the Deleted Scenes design is based off the Latin sheath machete. ** The Kukri design in fact does appear in another Valve game, Team Fortress 2 as the Sniper's stock melee weapon, the Kukri. ** The Latin sheath machete design also appears in another Valve game, Left 4 Dead 2, as the Machete. Although similar in appearance, it lacks a toothed edge. See also *Knife References External links *Machete at Wikipedia Category:Melee Category:Weapons Category:Deleted Scenes exclusive weapons Category:Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes Category:Cut content